


Besos de ángel

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Freckles, Gay, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, ok its not technically smut but they're making out and thy're naked u feel me?, titulo opcional: Yama y Oikawa van a un telo lmao
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:37:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos hablan de la marca del demonio, pero ¿quien dice que los ángeles no pueden dejar su marca también?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besos de ángel

**Author's Note:**

> ~~fallen~~ Angel Yama x Demon Oikawa es uno de mis clichés favoritos omg y quería hacer algo con la idea de las pecas! Creo que me salió más... pervertido de lo que quería, pero bueno era medio inevitable ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 — _Tooru_... —suspiró Yamaguchi al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba más a su lado.

 Oikawa lo rodeó con su brazo, sintiendo el contacto piel a piel todavía caliente por sus actividades previas, y sonrió. El ángel brillaba, pero no con ese "esplendor celestial" que se suponía los ángeles debían poseer. A Yamaguchi tal vez le faltara esa luz divina, pero para el demonio no la necesitaba para brillar de esa manera.

 Abrazó al ángel más fuerte que antes, presionando sus cuerpos desnudos en el proceso y suspirando mientras le besaba la frente.

 —Tadashi —musitó él en un susurro.

 —Tooru, todavía no quiero irme —confesó Yamaguchi mientras pasaba sus brazos por la espalda de Oikawa, respondiendo al abrazo.

 Habían estado viéndose desde hace un largo tiempo ya, pero por cortos intervalos para que nadie sospechara nada. Y ese día el demonio le había dicho que había encontrado un lugar, un punto ciego para ángeles y demonios por igual. Era lógico que quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible ahí con Oikawa, haciendo cualquier cosa que quisieran o simplemente abrasándose y compartiendo calor corporal como hacían en ese momento.

 Oikawa asintió.

 —Yo tampoco. Pero si tardamos mucho más los otros demonios van a desconfiar... Además si te quedas más tiempo conmigo se te va a pegar mi esencia —dijo él sin mucho arrepentimiento, mientras posaba sus labios en la mandíbula del menor comenzando a dejar besos por ahí.

 Yamaguchi rió unos segundos, hasta que un jadeo producido por los labios del demonio lo interrumpió.

 —¿Más de lo que ya está? —preguntó, llevándose una mano a la marca que había dejado el otro en su hombro. Oikawa la acarició con la punta de los dedos, haciéndolo temblar un poco. Yamaguchi suspiró, y luego agarró la cara del demonio con sus dos manos para poder besarle plenamente. Oikawa volvió a rodear su espalda con sus brazos mientras que sus bocas se movían a la par, sin tardar mucho en profundizar el beso.

 Siguieron besándose un rato más, y mientras que Oikawa tocaba con sus manos toda su exención de piel manchada con pecas Yamaguchi lentamente terminó sentado arriba suyo, con sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera. Sus propias manos estaban pegadas a las mejillas y el cuello del demonio, demasiado concentrado en el beso para percatarse de su posición, hasta que no pudo evitar jadear cuando sintió las caderas del otro frotándose contra las suyas.

 Presionó su cuerpo contra él y se apoyó con sus codos en la cama, cerrando los ojos por unos segundos intentando recuperar su aliento. Finalmente volvió a mirar al demonio y vio que éste lo miraba con los parpados caídos, ojos llenos de una mezcla entre lujuria y adoración que hicieron que Yamaguchi sintiera como su alma se iba poco a poco al infierno. Quería volver a besarle, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió algo mejor.

 Acercó su cara a la de Oikawa, manteniendo sus labios partidos a centímetros de los otros mientras acariciaba su cara con sus manos. Oikawa parecía querer acercare para besarle devuelta, pero él lo sostuvo en su lugar.

 —Tadash-

 —Shh... —Lo calló, mientras le besaba la nariz— Tooru, hoy ya hiciste mucho por mi... —Comenzó a decir mientras dejaba más besos por sus mejillas y luego por el cuello. Acercó sus labios al oído de demonio y susurró, tratando de sonar lo más seguro posible—. Ahora te quiero devolver el favor.

 Se lamió los labios antes de hacer un camino de besos hasta su pecho, esperando que esas palabras hayan sonado bien mientras que al mismo tiempo podía sentir como, si los demás ángeles lo vieran en ese momento, le arrancarían las alas y su halo sin titubear. Debería estar asustado, pero el solo hecho de poder hacer eso sin repercusiones -por lo menos en un futuro próximo- era... bastante excitante.

 Al no escuchar respuesta levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Oikawa lo observaba mientras se mordía el labio inferior, pero cuando notó que lo estaba mirando sonrió, y relajó su cuerpo contra las sabanas antes de decir.

 —Bueno, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

 Yamaguchi no pudo evitar sonreír, pero no tardó mucho tiempo para que siguiera su trabajo en el pecho, besando la vasta extensión de piel en frente suyo. Su pecho, sus costados sensibles, su cadera, iba cada vez más abajo, escuchando los suspiros de Oikawa y sintiendo como éste enredaba su mano en su cabello.

 Pasó de largo la visible erección de Oikawa para poder besar sus muslos, sonriendo un poco al escuchar los jadeos frustrados provenientes del mayor. Mentalmente se maldijo por ser tan fácilmente influenciable por el demonio, pero al fin y al cabo los dos estaban disfrutándolo, así que pensaría en eso más tarde.

 —T-Tadashi...

 Él alzó la vista y dijo, con tono inocente.

 —¿Si?

 —...—Oikawa sonrió—Creo que podemos quedarnos un rato más.

 El ángel le devolvió la sonrisa, y continuó su trabajo mientras que el demonio apoyaba su cabeza en la almohada sin poder evitar gemir su nombre.

 

.

.

.

 

 —¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

 —Ocupado, Iwa-chan, ya sabes, aterrorizando aldeas y todo eso.

 Volver al reino de los demonios luego de estar con Yamaguchi le ponía nervioso. Temía que pudieran oler su esencia en él, que se le haya pegado su brillo blanco -a pesar de que sus alas se hayan estado volviendo negras en las puntas a causa de su corrupción celestial-, y que lo maten y que luego vayan en busca de su ángel. Por suerte, incluso aunque Iwaizumi sospechara algo, dejó la conversación al ver más demonios al rededor.

 Uno de ellos era Hanamaki.

 —Oye Oikawa, ¿estuviste mucho tiempo al sol o algo así?

 Él simplemente lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

 —¿No, por qué?

 —Tienes pecas.

 —... ¿Qué?

 —Hanamaki tiene razón —dijo Matsukawa con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa—, aquí —le tocó la punta de la nariz y luego todo en la mejilla y cuello— y todo por aquí. Lleno de pecas.

 —Qué carajo. —Iwaizumi lo agarró del brazo y lo miró mejor—. Te conozco de toda la vida ¿Desde cuando tienes pecas?

 Oikawa se sacó las manos de los dos demonios de encima y forzó una sonrisa.

 —Tal vez estoy sucio de todos los lugares en los que estuve y la gente que maté, ¿quién sabe? —Hizo un gesto con las manos mientras se iba a su lugar, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de sus compañeros— Adiós~.

 Ya bajo su propio techo se despojó de sus ropas y vio el camino de nubes de pecas que iban desde su nariz, por su cuello, seguía a lo largo de su pecho y todo para abajo hasta su entrepierna. Se quedó unos cuantos segundos pensando la razón de tan inesperada aparición, sin entender, hasta que una idea lo iluminó.

 —Yamaguchi...

 Se quedó unos segundos en silencio, uniendo los cavos mentalmente, hasta que comenzó a sentirse mareado y se sentó en su cama. Se tapó la boca con las manos, por unos momentos preocupándose por el hecho que, primero y a pesar de todo, el ángel accidentalmente encontró una forma de marcarlo; y segundo, cuanto tiempo les iba a tomar a los demás demonios saber lo que significaba eso.

 Se preocupó por eso, pero luego, incalculable tiempo después, comenzó a reír. Al principio fue una pequeña risa ahogada por su propia mano, pero luego poco a poco se formaron unas carcajadas gracias a lo estúpidamente _ridículo_ de la situación. Se tapó los ojos con la mano hasta que fue parando lentamente. Al final se miró en el espejo con una sonrisa cansada.

 —Así que era cierto...

 Recordó una leyenda que se decía entre los humanos. Las pecas eran besos de ángel. Bueno, ningún humano había recibido el trato que él había recibido y eso le hizo reír otra vez. Ah, tal vez valía la pena arder en un peor infierno del que nació si eso significaba tener a su hermoso ángel entre sus brazos.

 Se quedó un rato pensando en eso, antes de comenzar a pensar cómo hacer para ocultar las pecas -y probablemente más cosas que aparezcan en el futuro, tal vez, ¿quién sabe?- de sus compañeros demonios. Tenía hasta la próxima vez.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Y si, ellos fueron a un telo para ángeles/demonios lmao~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Esto probablemente tenga varias inconsistencias pero che la idea original era simplemente la frase "las pecas eran besos de ángel" y una imagen de oikawa con pecas en _todos lados_ , lo demás fue ocurriendo mientras escribía XD
> 
> Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
